Percy Hale
by Daughter of poseidon Noa
Summary: Percy is adopted by Talia Hale. He thinks he is the only one that survived the fire. But then he gets kidnapped by Gerard Argent. ...Yeah I suck at Summary's
1. A new werewolf

**Percy is 8 years old when this happens. Gabe has never been there. Also Poseidon gave Sally money so they live in a house and have a car ans other stuff.**

Percy's P.O.V.

`Percy!´ My mom called i rushed down. `Yeah mom´ `We are going on a vacation´ I gasped `To were´ I asked ´Beacon hills` I gasped again. Last year we had been their too and it was amazing. Mom smiled at my happiness. She said: ´I already packed your stuff let's go.` I ran to the car and stepped in with a smile.

After some long and very boring hours we were almost there. We only needed to ride through the woods and then we would be there. When suddenly the car stopped. 'Well we need to walk through the woods i guess.` Mom said. ´Ok` i replied. After some minutes we heard something and next thing i knew was that there was coming a very large dog out of nowhere and attacked us. I screamed and then mom told me to hide. I said i would not leave her. But she pushed me after some tree. i didn't know why.

But the n the giant dog bit her she screamed and then did not move and lots of bleed came out then the giant dog turned to me i ran away. But it slammed me on my head and the last thing i saw was a woman attacking the dog before i blacked out.

Talia's P.O.V. (Derek's mother)

I was hunting in the woods when i heard a scream 2 seconds later. I heard another one. i was now running at Alpha speed. I saw a huge dog slamming against a little boy's head. I quickly killed the beast it was quite easy but to say i was shocked that he turned into golden dust was an understatement. But i didn't have time to freak out because the boy was waking up. i could smell pain and blood all over him. Shit, he was probably going to die. ´Is mom dead?` he asked me in a very sad voice. I nodded. I wasn't going to lie to him that would only give problems. `If you want i can save you. Do you want that?´ i said. `Yes´ I gave him the bite. He lost conscious once again. Maybe i can adopt him i thought. Yes i will do just that.

30 day's later

(Percy=8 Derek=12 Laura=15 Cora=6)

No one's P.O.V.

Percy was very fast accepted and loved in the Hale Family. Pretty much everybody loved him so one day Percy, Derek and Laura were running through the woods towards the Hale house. They were racing would be there first. Percy being the youngest was not fast enough to keep up with the rest so he was running a bit behind them. When suddenly they heard a crossbow shot. _ **( I don't know if that has a sound but deal with it.)**_ And an arrow hit Percy in the shoulder he screamed in pain and fell in the river. Laura was to far away to hear it but Derek could hear it. He quickly turned around. `PERCY!´ He ran towards his brother. `Oh no, this is going to hurt a bit Perce´ He gently pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. Percy bit his tongue I'm not going to scream he thought. Then the pain went away slowly.

Derek's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but stare at Percy's wound it healed so quickly. If that happened to me it would just start healing by now. I had to talk to mom about this. `Come on Perce stand up.´ He stood up. I stared at him again in complete confusion. `What?´ My brother asks.

`You….You… are not w….w… wet´ i stuttered. `What? Ok, We seriously got a lot to tell to mom´ I laughed `You think?´ and with that we walked back to the house.

Mom and Laura came running to us with very worried faces. `What happened´ Percy pushed me forward `You explain´ He said.I fake glared at him and started explaining. `There was this person i think he was a hunter becouse he has a crossbow and he shot Perce´ Mom and Laura gasped and both looked very angry. Becouse we are all very protective over Percy. i ignored them and continued with my story `so then he ran a way stupid hunters they are all cowards i got the arrow out his shoulder and it healded and i mean quick like really really quick. He had fallen in a river when the man shot him but when he got out the river he was completly dry. Very weird´ ` Yes, That is indeed very weird´ My mom replied.

 **I know what you are thinking wow that was a weird end but yeah this is my anser to that deal with it. Also sorry if the characters are a bit OOC but they are childs around this time and if i want i'll just change their charactars cuz yeah Percy effects them.**


	2. A list of weird things

**Hey i am back again. I have a warning.** _ **I make very dramatic stories**_ **here comes the new chapter.**

Talia's P.O.V.

I was leaning against a wall. It is full moon and Derek and Percy are chained to some chairs and a wall. Because chairs will never stop them. Laura is in control and the moon doesn't effect Cora yet. We put a circle of water around them. In the water was electricity it wasn't so high it would kill you but it was high enough to knock you out if you're a werewolf. I was just thinking i needed a list of weird things that Percy does so i can show it to Deaton **( Is that how you spell his name? If you know pls leave in comments)** When it happened.

Percy struggled against his chains. I saw him getting angry. Then the water came up making a sort of vortex around him. Then the water started smashing against the chains and it broke. THE FRICKING CHAINS BROKE BECAUSE OF WATER. WATER! I am so freaking out right now, but that was not everything nooooooo. All the water went back to it's original place i was in complete shock. I was literally frozen in shock. So Percy ran into the water but …. nothing happened.

Well not really nothing but he didn't get electrocuted he turned back the moon didn't effect him in the water. Percy turned to me. ´Mom? What happened?` ´…` ´Mom?` ´I think you controlled the water.` ´I…..i….. i don't know how to react´ Stay in contact with the water Percy` He nodded. Ok... i thought.

The next morning i made my list and got to Deaton.

 **List**

He controls water

He doesn't get wet unless in the shower

The water makes him have control on full moon

He did not get electrocuted when he was in the water

water makes him heal quickly

I think he can breath under water but i am not sure

And with that i headed to Deaton.

 **Should i make Deaton a demigod and let it a secret or Make Deaton a demigod and he reveals that Percy is a demigod or Should he have no idea what is going on.**

 **To Violete Death** **: That is an interesting way of thinking i like it**


	3. The fire

Talia's P.O.V.

I walked to Deaton and knocked on the door. He opened i said `Hi Deaton i have a question.` ´Of course come in.` he answered. ´So what is your question?´ `Well i adopted this boy and he has some weird things.´ `Can you show me?` I nodded and showed him the list of weird things i made for him. `Well this is weird...´ What is weird?´ I asked. `Some 100 years ago there was someone who was like this.´ `What happened to that person?´ `He went missing never to be found again.` ´Ok?` ´Anyway see you next time Talia.´ `Yeah you too Deaton´

 **Time skip: the fire**

Percy's P.O.V.

Shit i'm going to die. Was the first thing i thought when the fire started coming to me. i was searching for exit. That b**** Kate had done this to my family but i swear i shall get my revenge. Well if i come out here alive. This is it the end. I'm going to die were the only thoughts coming to my brain. I was driven in a corner because of that stupid fire. I screamed when it burned me. But at the same time i also noticed that wasn't burning me it just hurted like hell. i knew however that that wouldn't last long. Great i'm going to end in a painful death too. Suddenly ther was a very bright light and i didn't feel the pain anymore. Wow so this is how death feels. I thought. Then a heard a voice. ´I'm going to bring you to camp Percy.´ I wanted to ask who he was and what he meant by _Camp._ When there was another flash of light. i heard voices speak vaguely: `Lord Poseidon´ `He is my son help him.´ `He is it he must be.´ `Silence Annabeth he is still conscious.´ I saw something like a fork **(That is the Trident)** above my head. Then i blacked out.

 **Deaton isn't a demigod. All the Percy Jackson stuff just happened in the way it is supposed to. Cora will just be dead. Yeah i don't really like Cora. Peter exists.**

 **Tomorrow I need to go back to school so I think I will update less, but I would at least update once a week. If you have idea's for story please leave in comments**


	4. The truth and kidnapping

**Hi ….. Pls don't kill me i was on vacation i had lots of homework ,because my father can't go on vacation in the time i have school vacation i needed to do stuff on my vacation. Anyways here is the new chapter.**

 **Timeskip to after the war with kronos**

 **,but for the sake of the story we will pretend that he is 17.**

Percy's P.O.V

I'm soooooo bored. You are probably thinking how can you be bored you are a demigod AND a were wolf. I'll tell you this: That is exactly my goddamn point i have such a adventures live that if i am not in the dangerous zone i'm dying of boredom. Let me give you a summary of what happened. When i defeated Kronos i became an Alpha. Before you ask the only people that know i am a werewolf are Annabeth, G-man, death breath and pinecone face. They are my pack along with camp. No they are not werewolves i'm a true alpha so i don't need werewolves. Well it's late so i'm gonna sleep.

 ***Dream***

 **I was in what i assumed to be the Hale house i saw Peter killing Kate. For the sake of the gods Peter i wanted to kill her. First thought in my mind when i saw** _ **him.**_ **WHAT! i saw Derek as in my brother Derek! I saw him killing peter. Never liked that guy anyway. Then he opened he now red eyes and said: ´´I am the Alpha now. Hahahaha and i thought Zeus was a drama queen *thunder* Oh come on! Even in my dreams. *more thunder* I'm going insane. Wait did he just look at me. That is when i woke up.**

Still Percy's P.O.V.

As soon as i woke up. I jumped straight outta of my bed. I ran to Nico's cabin. I actually wanted to break down the door, but i also knew he then would never help me. Don't stare at me like that Annabeth thought me something she couldn't learn me much but it was something. OK? I knocked at the door no answer.´´ NICCO! I swear if you don't open the door right now i'll break it!`` I screamed. Nico opened door. ´´Oh my gods Percy what do you want! breath in breath out you will be fine.`` I started to calm down. ´´ You are so lucky i'm in a good mood.`` Said Nico. Normally i would have laughed and say you in a good mood, but i really needed to know if Derek was alive. ``´´Could you please check if Derek Hale is alive?´´ `` Isn't he your brother?´´ Neeks asked. I nodded. Nico closed his eyes. ´´Yes he is alive.`` My thoughts at that moment OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I knew exactly what I needed to do I was going to Beacon Heels and fast.

Derek's P.O.V.

Did i saw my brother Perce? Nah impossible he is dead sure we never found his body but that was because of the fire totally burned him. Right?

Percy's P.O.V.

Nico shadow traveled me to beacon hills then he went back to camp. I ran to the forest. When i was in my (old) house. I suddenly smelled someone behind me. Styx I cursed myself. I was way to distracted with the whole Derek is alive thing i didn't even notice the damn person behind me. i quickly turned around. I knew it was too late but i needed to know who it is capturing me. I growled when is saw who it was. Gerard, Gerard Argent. Stupid bastard. ``Well, hello Perseus long time no see thought you were dead.´´ Said the bastard. I growled louder when i was about to give a sassy comeback. I heard i shot and my vision went black. Styx there probably is wolfsbane on the arrow. Yup i thought as my vision went black.

Derek's P.O.V.

I was showing Scott how _they_ were killing an omega. He needed to know how evil the hunters are. I zoned a bit out. Until i heard the old bastard (Gerard) say : I sure hope Derek will like his little surprise we left i his house. I felt anger that bastard had been in my house i really need alarms, but also Curiosity because I didn't know what they left in my house. Then a very dark thought came into my mind what if it's about Percy. What if he is alive. As soon as the hunters were out of sight i runned straight to my house. I was an alpha so i had higher senses then scott so to him it was like i suddenly runned away. Which is probably why he ran after me. As soon as i was in the house I smell the scent of Percy but also his blood. So many thoughts Going through my head. From OMG he is alive till what if something happened to him oh shit that probably already happened. Then i saw a message written in the wall with blood PERCY'S blood. I roared in rage hard. I also cried…. Maybe …. a bit.

Scott's P.O.V.

What the hell Derek suddenly runs away after the hunters left. I of course followed him when I arrived at his house I was in complete shock why you might ask. 2 things one there was a message written on the wall with BLOOD. And damn that message was creepy. There stood: We got your little brother Perseus, Derek and we are going to break him. Second what i found the most scaring was that Derek was roaring and hard but what most scared me was that i thought he was crying maybe a bit. When he was done crying i said: ´´Derek? who is Perseus. W.. w.. were you crying?``he quickly turned around. NO! and to answer you first question he was.. is my little brother. He was funny. He was kind. He was loyal.´´ He said in a bitter tone. ``And i thought he had died in the fire and just when i discover the truth they take him, but i'll get my revenge.´´ OK to say i was shocked was un understatement not only he gave me a straight answer he also sounded hurt, broken and bitter. It was that moment i knew that i would help this Perseus guy. ``I'll help you find him Derek ´´I said.

 **So how was that? Love it or hate it? Any suggestions on the ships because really need them.**

 **Love you all**

 **love from Me**


	5. Escape

**Hey i'm alive sorry about not updating but i simply refuse to do a stupid A/N. I hate it when people make a chapter about that so i won't do it unless extremely necessary.**

 **Here is the new chapter.**

Derek's P.O.V.

I stared at scott. Did i hear that correct? Did scott just say he wanted to help me. I then realized that i had a look of shock on my face and quickly put a grateful look on my face and said: ¨Thank you scott¨ I had to stop myself from laughing as i saw Scott's completely mind blown face. I bet he never saw anything but an angry or serious emotion on my face.

He then said: ¨Soooo should i get Stiles?¨ ¨No that would take to long¨ ¨ Where should we look first?¨ Scott asked. ¨At his secret hideout he thinks i don't know where it is, so Percy is probably there.

No one's P.O.V.

When Derek and Scott arrived at the _secret_ hideout. Scott said that he still had a bit of that spull they burned Peter with. They burned through the door. As soon as they burned through the door they saw Percy getting impaled by a silver arrow that Gerard shot. ( **BTW Zeus removed the curse of Achilles that Percy had)** Percy fell to the floor. Gerard looked smugly at Derek. Derek's eyes turned shining very very very angry red. faster than anyone could register Gerard ran out. Derek was about to run after him when he heard Percy groan and he ran to his brother. After Derek checked if Percy was ok. He and Scott took Percy to Derek's him.

Percy sure had a lot of explaining to do.

Percy's P.O.V.

I woke up in a dark cell chained to a wall. Gerard in front of me. ¨Gerard.¨ i growled. ¨Nice to see you too Perseus.¨ What do you want!¨ Oh Perseus what i want is simple i need revenge on the Hale's because they murdered Kate.¨ ¨If i do remember correct you murdered my family first you BURNED them! It is not you who should have revenge. It is me. All the vapor in the air turned into water and freed me from the chains. Gerard of course couldn't see it because he is a mortal. I was free from the stupid chains. Gerard ran outta the room. I smirked Coward. I realized i'm still a bit dizzy stupid arrow. I walked out of the room. I heard the sound of an arrow being shot. My last thought for blacking out? I'm such a seaweedbrain.

Derek's P.O.V.

I put Percy on the bed. Yes i have a bed deal with it. I think he will wake up in what 1 or 2 hours. i didn't want to leave him because i wanted to be there when he wakes up, but Scott convinced me to go to Deaton. Scott went to school. I walked through the door of Deaton's. I went to Deaton because Deaton always played with Percy when he was young, so they had a very close bond meaning he needed to know Percy was alive. ¨Hè Deaton¨ ¨What do you want Derek.¨ ¨I found him.¨ Who?¨¨ Percy.¨ ¨WHAT i swear Derek if this is a joke…..¨ No, it's not a joke come he is in my house. **(In this story it's just a house ok not a burned house)**

So after a while we were at my house waiting for Perce to wake up.

 **OK Questions:**

 **Should Percy be gone or not?**

 **Should i end this story if yes how?**

 **Do you like the story?**

 **Happy Easter everybody!**


	6. Waking up

**He guys i just wanted to say that i'm going to put this story** **hold, because i have no creativity. BUUUUUUUT if you send me a review of what should happen or how it ends i might do that. Also sorry for the not updating thing**

Percy's P.O.V.

UGH i groaned. I rolled over and fell out bed. Wait bed? How did i come here? Where is here? Oh yeah stupid arrow oh well. I stood up oh man i'm dizzy. Didn't i have some ambrosia with me? I Felt in my pocket and grinned. Ambrosia and riptide in pen form of course. I ate some Ambrosia and felt better and energized. I wonder how long i've been out.

When i heard the front door open i uncapped riptide. I used werewolf speed to the door.

I jumped on the first person that came in.

It was Derek….. Oops.

Derek P.O.V.

I came in wondering of Percy was awake already when something jumped on me a sword pricked in my neck for a second the it was gone. The person that jumped on me looked at me sheepishly.

Of course it was Percy should have known…. Wait a second! He shouldn't be able to jump on me he just got shot with an arrow. Ow wait water healing powers forgot that for a second.

¨So Bro care to explain?¨ I asked ¨Explain what?¨ Ugh idiot ¨Why you jumped on me and HOW YOU ARE FREAKING ALIVE! AND WHY IF YOU WERE ALIVE DIDN'T YOU COME TO VISIT ME¨ Percy just stood there awkward. ¨ Sorry Derek i didn't know you were alive. and for the how are you alive thing that is a long story.¨

Before i could say anything Deaton said: ¨We have all the time. Let's sit on the couch while you tell your story.¨ We went over to the couch. Percy sighed.

¨How much do you know about Greek mythologie?¨

 **HE LOOK TO THE A/N ABOVE.**

 **See ya later NOA OUT!**


End file.
